


The Time Traveling Kiddie Scenario

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were some days when being around Sheldon and the gang made Penny’s head spin. This would be one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Traveling Kiddie Scenario

“Damn it, Lenny, what the hell did you do this time?” The group in Sheldon’s apartment heard in Sheldon’s bedroom as they were eating dinner. Penny frowned; the voice sounded an awful lot like Leonard.   
“I simply created a device that would allow a person or persons to travel to the same location in an alternate form and made it so that I could take notes about how different those alternate forms were,” The other voice, Lenny, said defensively. “It is not my fault you walked in on my bedroom when I clearly posted a sign saying ‘do not enter’,” He pointed out.   
The group looked at one another, and then made a beeline for Sheldon’s bedroom [which is just all kinds of wrong], Penny thought to herself in a dazed kind of way. There were days that being with Sheldon and the gang would make her head spin, and this seemed to be one of those days. Sheldon opened his door, and two surly looking teenage boys were standing in his room, each on one side of his bed. Sheldon stared at them.   
“I’m sorry, but did you say that you created an alternate reality device?” Sheldon asked, before any of the adults could speak. Penny was staring open-mouthed at the pair of them. The guy that was a little tall and quite thin wearing a flash t-shirt similar to Sheldon’s crossed his arms over his chest, and scowled at them.   
“Press the button and get us out of here before we screw up the time-line too much!” The voice that clearly did not belong to Lenny ordered the tall teenager. The slightly shorter one resembled vaguely to Leonard seemed annoyed.   
“Are you from the future?!” Leonard asked excitedly. Rader looked shame-faced towards his friend at that comment.   
“I unfortunately began testing without first making a plan on how to return to our original positions,” He began, and the guy spluttered,  
“LEN! You know what your dad’s always saying-have a contingency plan for everything!”   
“Yes, yes, I know. I just wanted to be successful at something that would make him sit up and pay attention for once!” Rader snapped back. “He’s always busy with his own science, he doesn’t think that mine is important because being younger clearly means being wrong.”  
“Well, your father sounds like a very stupid man,” Sheldon observed, and Rader turned around in startled surprise, as though the two had not realized that they had a crowd of witnesses before them.   
“Um…this may sound like a stupid question, but would you mind very much helping us get back to home?” The guy who wasn’t Rader asked politely. “See, Lenny was testing something and didn’t think to have a ‘return’ button.”  
“We’d be glad to, but I cannot guarantee that there will be a successful outcome,” Leonard chimed in. “What’s your names?”  
“He’s Lenny, the idiot that got us here, and I’m Ben,” Ben muttered, scowling at Lenny who flushed.   
“Look, if we’re lucky, Hen will come rescue us since she’s the smartest and the strongest,” He protested.   
“IF we’re lucky our dad’s aren’t going to come after us, and ground us for all eternity!” Ben snapped back. “You really did us in this time, Lenny.”  
“Benj, it’s just that I was really excited cause I knew I’d found the answer!” Lenny pouted. Ben sighed.   
“All right, fine, so you found the answer…good job. I know science is hard for you, since you inherited your mother’s brains as well as your fathers, but that’s no excuse to go testing things without first doing some proper research into how to get back.” Ben pointed out, and Lenny sighed.   
“All right,” He said, crossing the room and going to Ben’s side. Just in time too, for as he reached Ben’s side, a flash of red light appeared and then a gorgeous blond who seemed a similar to Penny started shouting immediately.   
“ARE BOTH OF YOU INSANE?! MOM AND DAD ARE GOING FRANTIC RIGHT NOW AND DAD’S EVEN IN A PANIC ATTACK BECAUSE YOU TWO JUST DISAPPEARED IN THIN AIR! DAD SAYS THAT AS SOON AS YOU GET BACK, YOU’RE GROUNDED!” She yelled, and the two looked ashamed.   
“It was Lenny’s fault-he touched the device and started to disappear. I had to make sure that I went with him so he wouldn’t get into trouble!” Ben protested, and the girl scowled.  
“Just because you two lovebirds can’t be out of one another’s sight for more than a few minutes, it doesn’t mean that you’re allowed to time-travel or go to alternate realities. Which is it this time, by the way?” She asked, sounding a bit curious despite her previous annoyance and anger.   
“Time travel-see, this was…er…one of our parent’s rooms,” Lenny said, pointing out the area, and then she saw the adults and flushed.   
“Er…sorry about yelling like that, guys. It’s just those two can’t take care of themselves, and so someone always winds up getting into serious trouble for their actions. Mostly it’s because of Len-Len,”   
“I told you not to call me that!” Lenny protested, flushing at the name. She glared at him, and he shrank against Ben.  
“I get to call you what I want because I had to come and rescue your sorry butts,” She pointed out. “Now, where’s the device? I brought the second one so that we won’t have to get them to help get us back.”  
“Hang on-what about us? We’ve got questions; you can’t just appear and then disappear!” Leonard protested, and the girl said promptly,   
“Daddy said to tell you that if we see you when we get here that you’re answer to your number one question is ‘42’,” She informed him. “Oh, and that yes you actually get your heart’s desire.” She added, and then turned towards Sheldon. “Mommy says that if you don’t get a move on, then she’s going to kick your ass and feed you to her monkey.”  
“Wait…your Amy and my daughter?” Sheldon asked startled. The girl paused, and turned accusingly towards the two boys, who both looked startled.   
“We didn’t tell them anything!” They both squeaked, moving backwards.   
“You told me yourself when you mentioned that your mommy had a monkey,” Sheldon said reasonably.   
“Fine, yes, you have a daughter, congratulations. Now, we really need to go…” She turned towards the two boys expectantly. Sighing, they crossed over to her, and the three of them held hands, as she pressed the button.   
“Wait! What about the-” Leonard started, but there was another bright flash of red light and the three of them promptly disappeared.   
“Huh…I think that those were our kids from the future,” Bernadette stated, sounding amused.   
“I wonder how they got here,” Sheldon mused. “Clearly the one called Lenny built a time traveling or alternate reality device.”   
“We can make notes on it later, I suggest we all go out for drinks,” Penny offered, and everyone immediately agreed, all of them moving towards the living room and then towards the door. She lingered, looking for signs that they might have been there, and then turned towards the group to move with them when she saw nothing. Though it was clear that she and Leonard would get together, and now she knew the perfect name for their first child, when they would have one.   
Despite all the crazy that she put up with from staying around the group, she knew that eventually she would be with Leonard as more than a couple, it would be as married partners, and she would be the happiest woman on the planet when that would happen.   
As the kids said, they really needed to get things into gear. When they got back, she would make sure that they weren’t grounded, but that they were happily safe and properly welcomed home.  
Just as she felt hours later when the group got back from partying to Sheldon’s apartment, and were all together again.  
END

**Author's Note:**

> I've only just started watching "The Big Bang Theory" so apologies if this is completely out of whack. I wrote it because it was a fun idea, or so I thought, and decided to go ahead and post it. Hope everyone enjoys it. :)


End file.
